


Precipice

by heraldtrevelyan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inquisitor Hawke, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heraldtrevelyan/pseuds/heraldtrevelyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Hawke settling in as leader of the Inquisition-to-be, everyone waits with baited breath to see the outcome of the Conclave. Evelyn Trevelyan has been an agent of Nightingale's for several years and has now been selected as one of the few trusted with watching over Divine Justinia V at her Conclave. Things go terribly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Canon divergence: Hawke is Inquisitor, Rogue Evelyn Trevelyan is (just) the Herald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Moments from the game or set during the events, altered to fit into my current head-canon, but hopefully different enough to keep it interesting!
> 
> I've wanted to get into writing casually for a while, and obsessively playing Dragon Age has meant these ideas have been flying around my head constantly. I really encourage constructive criticism and feedback.
> 
> May the Maker watch over you.

"A new legend had been born,"

Varric rolled his shoulders, stiff from the stone chair that had been his prison for the last few hours, watching the Seeker as she looked down on him. She was frowning significantly less than she had been as she breathed deeply and ran a hand through her hair before looking at him. She began to speak before she was cut off.

"Then Meredith-"

"Was, in fact, batshit crazy, yeah," came a voice from the shadows, followed by the man himself. Cassandra gasped and stepped towards him involuntarily before whirling on the dwarf.

"You!" she started, the pitch of her voice attracting attention from outside. The door opened and a slight, redheaded woman slipped in.

"Cassandra? Oh - " she took note of Hawke who had ambled over to Varric and was resting an arm on the back of the chair. Leliana moved to stand next to Cassandra, putting a hand on her arm.

"I can assure you both that this was as much of a surprise to Varric as it is to you," Hawke began, gesturing to himself. He smiled tiredly down at his friend before standing up straight and facing the two tense women who were watching him warily.

"So now that 'the legend' is here, what can I help you with?"

 

* * *

 

The once-silent Temple of Sacred Ashes was heaving, the air thick with equal measures of hope and desperation as delegates from opposing groups came together for a common goal; The Conclave was in full swing, and in only a few days' time would culminate in what many hoped would be a solution to the war which raged beyond the mountain ridges. Despite the biting cold, throngs of people were still arriving, eager to witness history as it happened and to hear the wisdom of the Divine herself.

Everyone was on high alert, none more so than the agents in place to protect the Divine. Templar guards were stationed at every doorway into the side halls where she and other notable figures were residing, hands twitching on their pommels each time a mage passed. Agents were scattered throughout, eyes scanning every movement. The Divine's Left Hand, or Nightingale as she was known in the Imperial Court, had handpicked these representatives from some of her most trusted and had scheduled patrols spanning the whole Temple, secret passages and forgotten rooms included, with ravens positioned at key points for fast communication.

Evelyn was one such agent - one that was particularly on edge as the candle clock next to her crept down to the hour marker. She glanced up at Cameron, her current partner, his expression not quite matching her own as she stood up and started pacing.

"Vheyna's not late yet," he stated, but his posture shifted slightly. The two could have been related, both having wavy bronze hair and blue eyes coupled with a strong nose, but that's where the similarities ended. She was sturdy where he was willowy and his eyes were harder than hers. She was usually the more mellow of the two but today she was highly strung. She glanced back at the candle.

"Now she is," she bit, and paced over to the archway, looking down the passage. Cameron had moved past her and along it, holding his blade steadily in front.

"I'll go forwards, keep watch," he called back. Evelyn edged herself out, throwing knives readied. Several moments passed before a shrill whistle pierced the silence and Evelyn took off at a run. She flew down 2 twisting corridors before she caught up with the other agent who was crouching over a small form against the wall. She came to a stop a few feet away, alarmed and heart pounding. Cameron shook his head.

"Gone,"

Vheyna's body was hunched over, her tiny elven hands still, no longer trying to stem the bleeding from her stomach where she had been torn open. Cameron closed her eyes gently with his fingers, swallowing before jumping back to his feet and sprinting back the way they had come. There was no time to mourn now.

"You go on, I'll send word," he shouted,  disappearing around the corner before she could reply.

She pressed on, fast but silent - a useful trick she had picked up from the Nightingale herself - the dread seeping further into her skin with each step. Evelyn passed several more bodies on the way, after the third no longer stopping even long enough to register names lest it cost more. The mental map she had been following lead her swiftly to the corridor off of which the Divine's antechambers lay. A sensation prickled the hairs on the back of her neck as she came to the corner, backing against the wall, and she slowly peeked round to see the first person alive since parting with Cameron what already felt like hours before. The colour of the figure's garb was enough for her judgement, twisting into the corridor her arm uncurled, the knife flew straight and true into flesh and she was on the man seconds after he had slumped to the floor. As she yanked his head and removed the blade his eyes met hers, a clouded stare where she had expected to see reluctant acceptance.

Confused, she leapt off him and took a step back to look at his armour. She didn't consciously register what the blue trimmed tunic meant until her eyes focused on the section of wing that wasn't covered by his blood and she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, breath catching.

He had been a Grey Warden.

A cry came from the room nearby - the Divine! - She traded her knives for a pair of stilettos as she backed away hurriedly from the body, her mind racing, hoping Cameron had found help as she flung open the door, eyes blazing as she yelled

"What's going on?!"

Then the world fell apart.

 

 

 


	2. Rudimentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas in my head, I think this is going to be fun... thanks for joining me :)

Garrett paced, errant sparks flickering about his clenched fists and scampering alone his arms. Cassandra watched them uneasily but bit her tongue, not knowing what she would have said in any case. Solas stood somewhat awkwardly a few metres down the corridor with Varric, whose fingers were twitching on the lacquered wood of his crossbow. Leliana was still in the cell with the prisoner - who, as it happened, was apparently one of her agents - and had made Cassandra wait outside until she calmed down, having nearly hit the restrained woman before she had arrived. Murmuring and the odd clearer word could be heard from inside. A few minutes passed before the door opened again and Leliana stepped out, closing it behind her gently. Hawke ceased his pacing as she spoke, everyone shifting closer.

"I do not believe she was involved," she said carefully as everyone let out a held breath bar Hawke, who squinted down at her, sparks slowing.

"You're certain?"

"I am as sure as I can be right now. But yes-"

"We can't have another Anders."

"I know that, Garrett," she snapped and crossed her arms.

Solas coughed gently and all eyes turned to him. Another elven apostate may have felt threatened, but he knew they held stock in his knowledge after he had managed to prevent the mark from consuming the prisoner whilst she slept.

"Whatever you decide to do with her, I believe that her mark holds the power to closing the Breach. If we could get her to the Temple…" he trailed off, allowing for the expected argument, masking his surprise at the quiet and contemplative looks on the faces looking back at him. Cassandra and Leliana glanced at each other, and then up at Hawke, awaiting his decision. Despite his unorthodox approach to certain situations, he had settled somewhat comfortably as the "leader" of the as-of-yet nameless group. He cracked his knuckles, sparks fizzing out as he did so, and slipped his staff out of the holder on his back, flicking a piece of ash off it as he did so.

"Fuck it, how much worse can it get? Cass, you take her to the forward camp. We'll go first and clear the way,"

Leliana nodded her encouragement to the still silent Seeker as she passed, then paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Let her prove either way, but if she runs, kill her,"

Cassandra took a few deep breaths before twisting on her heel and entering the cell. The prisoner was still kneeling, glancing up with a flicker of hope as she knelt next to her. Cassandra unlocked the shackles with a key from her belt and threw them to the side. Evelyn, she reminded herself, thanked her and, with help, stood shakily, gently loosening her cramped muscles.

"So what did happen? Nightingale wouldn't say," she asked Cassandra who scrutinised her word for signs of treachery. She looked down at the mark on the woman's hand and pursed her lips before swallowing and looking back up at her eyes.

"It would be easier to show you," she stepped over to the door and pushed it open, ushering her through. They walked briskly through the open door at the end of the passage, Evelyn squinting as her eyes adjusted to the change in light. Cassandra began to explain, looking up at it.

"We call it 'the Breach'. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with every passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

She turned to the other woman, watching her expression change to incredulity as she gazed up at the angry acidic spiral.

"An explosion can do that?" she asked, shocked.

"This one did," confirmed the Seeker, "Unless we act the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

Evelyn lurched forward as the Breach unleashes a clap of energy, the mark on her hand flaring up at the same time. It crackled loudly and she cried out as she fell to the ground, grimacing and unsuccessfully trying to steady her arm from shaking. Despite her doubts, Cassandra felt a twinge of sympathy for her as she helped her to her feet, the shaking stopping as suddenly as it had started.

"Each time the Breach expands your mark spreads. And it IS killing you." she pleaded, "It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time. Leliana seems to hold you in a high regard, and this is the only way you can prove that she is not mistaken for believing in you."

"I'll do whatever it takes," the woman replied after a moment, giving her a sincere look. The Seeker, immensely relieved that she had agreed willingly, escorted her across the bridge. To either side were a mixture of distraught and angry onlookers. Evelyn swallowed but held her head high as they passed. To their credit, nobody threw anything but the angry whispers suggested it was only for fear of angering Cassandra. With a shout, the gate was opened and their journey to the forward camp began.

 

* * *

 

Progress was slower than the pair would have liked; Evelyn had fallen a few more times when the mark flared up, and for a few moments after getting up close and personal with her first shade, after which she had laughed mirthlessly and declared it to be "the icing on the cake". Begrudgingly, Cassandra had let her keep the dagger she had used to defend herself, admitting she should remember that she had, after all, agreed to help. She had seen no sign of the traitor she had been expecting, only a determined young woman far out of her depth. The woman in question was clearly struggling: her skin had a sickly sheen to it and she couldn't conceal how shaky she was, but the only complaint she had heard from her was that her arm felt like it was burning hotter the closer they got to the Breach.

Soon though they had caught up with the others, who had come across a small rift and were currently dispatching a couple more shades, remains of wisps being sucked back into the Fade. Solas saw them and called out, running over as they hopped down from the wall to where they were. He grabbed a surprised Evelyn and pulled her against the wind towards the rift, yelling something about closing the rift. The others watched, hesitant and fingering their weapons as the elf flung her hand towards it. With an unearthly roar the brilliant green light in Evelyn's palm struck out at the rift, enveloping it and snapping it shut with a huge burst of light and a sound like thunder, popping their ears. In the space of a blink it had disappeared, wind calming and all eyes on Evelyn, who stood shocked and staring between Solas and her hand.

"Andraste's tits, it works!" came a relieved voice from behind her. A tall, gruff looking mage approached, "Hawke," he offered as introduction. She turned back towards the elf.

"How did you…"

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also put that mark upon your hand. I theorized that it may be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake," he smiled happily as he explained to Evelyn, "And it seems I was correct!"

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever" exclaimed the dwarf, stepping forwards and introducing himself, Cassandra rolling her eyes. Solas took the opportunity to introduce himself as well.

"You're the one that kept this from killing me?" she wriggled her hand, "Nightingale told me - thank you, Solas." she smiled, grateful.

Hawke wrinkled his nose and looked forwards along the path. "We'd better get a move on, Leliana will be at the camp by now and you know how she loves to be kept waiting," he said, resting his staff on his shoulder he stalked on ahead. Solas and Cassandra hurried after him, leaving Varric and Evelyn to follow. He grinned up at her.

"Well, Bianca's excited!"

After killing a few more demons and hastily closing another couple of small rifts they reached the forward camp which was situated on a bridge not far from the Temple. Evelyn was still feeling woozy, but the apparent usefulness of the mark made her feel that bit more confident about the situation. They approached Leliana who was animatedly arguing with a man garbed in Chantry robes. Cassandra made a noise and stormed off towards the pair. Hawke grunted as they got closer.

"Huh, this will be fun."

After a few more minutes of bickering, Leliana put her foot down.

"She is my agent and if she is guilty then the necessary arrangements will be made, but I will be damned if you prevent her from trying!" Leliana cut him off, eyes blazing, and turned to them. "You will go through the mountains and approach the Temple that way. We cannot risk a direct approach, Cullen is losing enough men holding them back as it is."

She looked around and grabbed up a dagger from a table nearby, holding it out to Evelyn, ignoring the protests from the Chancellor and glancing at Cassandra when she kept quiet before looking back to her, "We need you at your best. Maker be with you."

 

* * *

 

The group climbed the back route into the mountain, rescuing the missing scout party and almost falling down the mountain on the way. Everyone was filled with dread as they approached the Temple, the wind carrying a tangy, smoky smell that clawed down their throats and threatened to empty their stomachs. Jagged spires seared with a pale light thrust from the ground, scorched fingers aching for the chasm above, a mockery of the walls that had once stood in their place. As they trudged through the debris the sources of the smell became known to her: forms which she had assumed were smaller spires were actually misshapen figures that had been caught running for their lives, now morbid statues displaying twisted caricatures of their desperate, final moments. She slowly brought a hand to her mouth, tears prickling as she moved among them. Is this really my doing? Maker, why can't I remember?! Her internal panicking was interrupted by Cassandra, who pointed to a relatively undamaged area to their right.

"That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you," she spoke softly, eyes almost sad as she studied the prisoner - Evelyn, she reminded herself - coming to terms with her surroundings, "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Silence stretched thin, the other woman clenching her fists before unsheathing her daggers and leading them in a determined march into the Temple. Leliana and her archers had now caught up and they were quickly moving into position around the pit that had been carved into the ground, fearfully eyeing the ribbons of light that snaked down from the Breach to the snarling green crystal mass suspended in the centre of the pit. They paused at the edge as Solas theorized that closing this rift - the first rift - might seal up the Breach itself. Leliana same and stood beside her, looking at her with concern.

"I hope this works. Are you ready to finish this?"

"I'll try," she motioned towards it, "Just need to get close enough I guess. Thank you," she added. Leliana nodded, touching her on the shoulder as she walked off.

Determined, Evelyn walked ahead with Cassandra as she picked her way carefully through the debris, the mark pulsing as if in anticipation, light seeping between her fingers.

"NOW IS THE HOUR OF OUR VICTORY," a disembodied voice boomed, silencing the room, "BRING FORTH THE SACRIFICE."

"What are we hearing?" asked a shaken Cassandra, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

"At a guess: the person who created the Breach," replied Solas.

They continued, unnerved as they looked at one another. Suddenly Hawke and Varric both exclaimed from behind them, they turned to them, but they were pointing ahead in disbelief at some red crystalline structures.

Varric laughed cynically, "Well, shit. What is that doing here? You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker."

"I see it, Varric."

Solas started to formulate a reply when Hawke cut him off: "We'll deal with that later. Stay away from it, it's evil."

They gingerly stepped around where it had erupted from the floor, emitting a red cloud of feverish heat as it leered at its surroundings. The voice echoed out again, joined by a second, more recognisable voice.

"KEEP THE SACRIFICE STILL."

"Someone help me!"

Cassandra gasped, "That is Divine Justinia's voice!"

They climbed down a ledge to the bottom of the hollow and Evelyn's hand began twitching with gusto, the light mimicking the ribbons above as they twisted about her arm. The Divine's voice called for help again before her own, panicked voice called out.

"What's going on here?!"

Cassandra, confused, looked to her, "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you…"

The rift crystal grated in the air, emitting a loud crack. Suddenly a cloudy image appeared in the air of the Divine suspended, a shadowy figure bearing down on her. The ghostly form of Evelyn then burst in from off-scene, daggers held at the ready and eyes sharp as she spoke the words again. The Divine looked over to her and yelled, desperate:

"Run while you can! Warn them!"

The first voice, that now belonged to the shadowed figure, turned its head towards Evelyn.

"WE HAVE AN INTRUDER," it stated, "KILL HER."

As suddenly as it appeared the scene erupted in a blinding light, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When it had passed, Cassandra started forward and gripped Evelyn's arm tightly.

"You were there!" she shook her head, "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true?! What are we seeing?" she nearly snarled, shaking Evelyn.

"I. Don't. Remember." she bit, "But clearly I failed at protecting her!"

Hawke came over and firmly pushed the two apart.

"Stop this. It's time we end this. Solas?"

Cassandra's expression softened a touch as she took a step back. Solas looked to Hawke.

"Echoes of what happened here…" he surmised, "The Fade bleeds into this place. I believe that with the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

Cassandra nodded and drew her sword, calling to the surrounding soldiers, warning them that the demons might be stronger than the others they had faced, being so close to the Breach. As everyone ran to their positions she and Hawke flanked Evelyn and waited, tense as she raised her arm and opened her glowing palm to the rift, the light curling and pulling taught on the crystal, urging her towards it. She twisted her hand, closing it again and visualised yanking a door open. As she pulled her arm down she was shocked to feel a tangible resistance as well as a groaning noise from above. The crystal form exploded, shards flying and a shimmering tear opened in the wall below. This is what magic must feel like, she wondered in amazement. Her awe was short-lived, however, as huge, gnarled claws grasped the edges of the tear and a Pride demon hauled itself out of the fade, chuckling darkly.

If Evelyn had learned anything from her books, it was that they never quite prepared you for the real thing. Pride demons were said to be the most powerful encountered yet, with scaled, jagged limbs and seven eyes dark as night. What they didn't describe was how they exuded the smell of fear and their voices echoed inside your head, dark and grating, they didn't say how the veins that protruded from their forearms and twisted into long thorned spikes writhed or that you could almost still see the glinting eyes when you blinked.

Paralyzed with fear, she could barely hear the shouting over her own heartbeat as the onslaught began, arrows and magical projectiles crashing against the grey-purple horror. Subconsciously noticing an arm lift up, she dived out of the way as a whip of electricity crackled into existence and snapped out across the room. Adrenaline kicking in, she scrambled to her feet and launched herself at a half-materialised shade to her left, throwing her whole weight onto the dagger, satisfied at the faint cry as it withered away. She turned back to the Pride demon as it advanced on Hawke, who was throwing a torrent of fireballs at its face.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate demons?" he shouted gruffly, teeth gritted as he maintained the flames. The demon was being slowly pushed back by the volley of attacks until it summoned a surge of energy that coated its skin in a formidable barrier. Meanwhile, the rift itself had begun closing, crystals forming rapidly.

"Evelyn!" cried Cassandra, pointing up to it. The Seeker leapt out of the way as the whip cracked next to her and charged forwards, hacking at the demon's leg, failing to find much purchase. Evelyn dodged a deflected ice spear and rolled behind a section of wall. She thrust her hand out, tearing down the crystal with more ease than before. The jolt of energy splintered the demon's barrier as it erupted and it turned towards her with a roar. She shrieked and threw herself out of the way as the whip crashed through the wall. Hawke and Solas had taken advantage of the distraction to form a joint spell, a massive churning ball of fire that spat and hissed.

"Hey, over here!" yelled Hawke, launching it at the demon as it turned around. The spell collided with it strongly enough to send it falling back through the rift. Evelyn acted immediately as Cassandra yelled to her, her palm blazing as she slammed the rift shut behind it, cutting off the roar of the demon with a mighty bang and releasing a shockwave that rippled out, throwing Evelyn backwards into blackness.


	3. Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Inquisition is reborn.

It was growing late when the door to the war room creaked open, Hawke and Cullen joining the three women - Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra - that were already present around the large table that was the main feature of the room. Hawke stood against the wall, Cullen preferring to lean against the table, "I have posted two guards outside the Lady Trevelyan's door, with a rotation scheduled every six hours," running his hand through his hair, he looked to the Spymaster. "So, let's hear it." 

 

It had only been a few hours since the prisoner had successfully halted the growth of the Breach, and the tired but somewhat relieved group of people had come together to discuss the events that had transpired, as well the prisoner who had helped and was now under the care of Adan, Haven's healer. The Ambassador, Josephine, had dipped her quill ready to take notes, smiling tiredly when Leliana handed over her own before addressing them.

 

"She is Lady Evelyn Trevelyan of Ostwick, in the Free Marches. She has been an agent of mine for almost four years now, mostly involved in research. In this time she has proven trustworthy," She shot Garrett a look as he muttered under his breath before continuing, "Useful and efficient, and I count her in my top agents, hence why she was present at the Conclave. Thanks to her training at home she also fares well with daggers, as you will no doubt have seen earlier today." Cassandra made a noise of agreement, "She was... more than capable, given her state. But now what? No doubt Chancellor Roderick will still wish to send her for sentencing."

 

Cullen looked at her, surprised. "You also believe she had no part in this?" Cassandra frowned, considering, "At first I was not so sure, but after seeing her reaction to the Breach, and hearing Most Holy call to her for help..."

 

Hawke snorted as she trailed off, "That doesn't mean she didn't do it."

 

Josephine, meanwhile, had been quickly looking over Leliana's notes on the Lady Trevelyan, impressed. She had had dealings with the family before and the youngest Trevelyan seemingly held up to the family name. Ever the diplomat, she stood upright, stifling a yawn.

 

"I think we should at least wait until she has woken up before making such decisions, we have much to do in the meantime and besides, it is late and we are all tired. Nothing will be gained from arguing about this now," She left and after murmurs of agreement, the others followed, seeking much-needed rest.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn came to slowly to the sound of a fire crackling and people moving around outside. She found herself in what she assumed was a small cottage, judging from the entryway and the central fireplace. The furniture pushed against the walls and the bed pulled slightly out for easier access. Looking down, she noted that she was only in her smallclothes, the blankets twisted around her - she had been asleep for a while then, and not restfully. Swinging her feet off the bed, she gave herself a once over, coming to the conclusion that asides from a minor headache she was unharmed.

 

She looked over at the door as it opened, a female elf backing into the room and carrying a small crate of bottles. She was about to greet her when the elf in question nudged the door shut, turned around and exclaimed in surprise, dropping the crate and smashing several of the bottles in the process, contents spilling out across the floor.

 

"Oh! I didn't realise you were awake, I swear!" she stood, staring at Evelyn, who raised her hands in reassurance, "Don't worry about it, I only-" she stopped as the elf dropped to her knees and lowered her head, cloth dampening where it touched the puddle that was seeping out of the crate. She spoke quickly, "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant."

 

Evelyn lowered her hands slowly, not wishing to alarm the elf further as she continued. "You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand." She had momentarily forgotten about that and looked down, tracing the faintly puckered skin on her palm. It was warm to the touch but not painful, glowing softly. The elf looked up then, "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!"

 

Evelyn exhaled softly, rising to her feet. "Then the danger is over..." The elven woman was still kneeling on the floor, "The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say," she rose warily, head still slightly bowed as she backed up towards the door, "Sister Nightingale will want to know you've wakened, 'At once', she said!"

 

"And where is she?"

 

"In the chantry, my lady!" with that, the elf scurried out, leaving her alone, feeling glad knowing their plan had apparently succeeded.  Thoughtfully, someone had left her a tunic neatly folded on a chair next to the bed and a pair of shoes tucked under it. Dressing herself she noted that they were slightly too large but after inspection would do her fine for the moment. Not quite ready to face the outside yet, she went over to the washbasin in the corner and splashed her face with the frigid water, inhaling sharply. Using the mirror she saw that her hair was hanging limp and her skin was slightly sallow but overall she looked better than expected. On the table lay a few empty bottles with a red tinge to them, along with a few pieces of vellum. She went over to it, flinging her hair behind her shoulders and skimming the scrawled notes, discovering that she had indeed been out for three days, sleeping fitfully. Three days! She exhaled. No wonder the elf had been so jittery, they must have wondered if she'd ever come round. Placing the notes back down, she rolled her shoulders and moved over to the door, breathing deeply a few times before she exited.

 

* * *

 

 

The Commander was just returning to his tent after an inspection of the camp when he heard a commotion from the main gate. One of the men who had been on watch outside the cottage containing the Lady Trevelyan hurried up to him, saluting.

 

"She's awake, Commander, the elf, Malora, has gone to notify Sister Nightingale."

 

He nodded, dismissing him and began heading up into the village, finding that a small crowd of people lined the street, eager to glimpse their new "Herald of Andraste". Nobody could doubt that she had indeed helped but for some this was enough to grant a divine title, believing that the Maker had sent her to help in the wake of the explosion. Internally, part of him wanted to believe it, but as he had yet to even lay eyes on her he found it difficult. Squeezing past a few people, he happened upon Varric.

 

"Good timing," said the dwarf, the door of the cottage opening and within moments it grew eerily quiet, the excited whispering dropping to a few here and there, the bizarre sensation making the hairs stand up on the back of Cullen's neck. The woman stepped out cautiously, eyes widening at the amount of people watching her, some of whom dropped to one knee at her gaze. "That's the Herald!" came a relatively loud voice. He saw her glance towards the Chantry, finding her way blocked and chewing her lip, instead moving slowly along the path which had been apparently decided for her. She was not what some would call classically beautiful, her nose too strong and her expression appearing almost angry as she held a neutral expression, the only indication of unease that her eyebrows were slightly pinched upwards in the middle. She had to hitch up her tunic slightly so it didn't drag along the ground, but she moved gracefully, head held high. Cullen was transfixed. As she disappeared further along the path the crowd began to disperse, leaving him and Varric standing there as he gazed after her.

 

"You okay Curly?" Varric asked, one eyebrow raised and an expression of amusement on his face. He looked down, clearing his throat, "Of course. I should probably head to the Chantry myself," he added, following after her.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn breathed with relief as she entered the cool interior of the Chantry, letting the tunic brush against the floor. She could hear raised voices from behind a door at the end of the room and advanced purposefully towards it. As she got closer she could make out voices, her stomach twisting as she heard the Chancellor's demands that she be chained and sent to Val Royeaux. She reached out a hand to open the door, pausing as she eavesdropped.

 

"Unless you know someone else with a glowing hand that has the ability to close the Breach, that's not really an option," scoffed Hawke, "I don't have to trust her, but we need her."

 

"Need I remind you that it was one of your associates that-"

 

"ENOUGH." Cassandra yelled as Evelyn opened the door in time to see her slam a large book onto a table, jabbing her finger into the cover. The symbol on the front was the same as was emblazoned on her armour. Hawke was standing at the table with his back to the door and Leliana was standing to the Seeker's side, nodding slightly to Evelyn before returning her eyes to Chancellor Roderick as Cassandra continued.

 

"You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine giving us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn," she moved around the table and advanced on him as he backed away. "We will close the Breach and we will restore order. With or without your approval." she added, prodding him in the chest. Fuming, the Chancellor stormed out of the door, knocking her in the shoulder as he did and giving her a glare that rivalled Cassandra's when she first met her.

 

"I will see to it that you pay for your crimes," he spat.

 

"Watch your tongue, Chancellor," threatened Leliana as he slammed the door. The room was suddenly very quiet.

 

"We had been hoping for Chantry support, but we cannot afford to waste any more time," said Cassandra, determined, "I will fetch Cullen and Josephine." She briskly left the room. Leliana took a moment to greet Evelyn properly and went on to explain the motives behind the Inquisition.

 

"We are on our own. Perhaps forever," she finished as Cassandra returned with a tall, blond man and a dark-skinned woman in tow. The two situated themselves at the table, the Seeker returning to the head.

 

"Lady Trevelyan, may I present Commander Cullen, leader of our forces." The man looked to her, his cheeks slightly pink. From the cold, she reasoned. He looked every part his role, clad in heavy armour and a large fur mantle that she wanted to reach out and touch. _Maker, what is wrong with you?_ She chastised herself as he began to speak. "Such as they are," he stated dryly, "We lost many soldiers in the valley and I fear many more before this is through." he held her gaze steadily, unintentionally noting that he could see her freckles from this distance.

 

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and chief diplomat." The woman smiled and bowed slightly, her elaborate gold ensemble rustling.

 

"You have already met Garrett Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, and of course you know Sister Leliana."

 

"A bunch of impressive titles," she joked, "I presume that Leliana has already told you everything about me, so I won't bore you."

 

Cassandra faced Hawke. "Hawke, you agreed before, back in Kirkwall, but I must ask you now, officially - will you lead us? Will you take up the mantle of Inquisitor and restore order in this time of need?"

 

He mused, stroking his beard. "Champion and Inquisitor, eh? Hmm..." The Seeker looked slightly crestfallen until he spoke again without the joking tone, "I can't promise that I'll be any good, but I will try." she smiled broadly, shaking his hand before turning to Evelyn, whose heart was thumping frantically.

 

"And you, Lady Trevelyan. We need those who can do what must be done... you are free to leave if you wish, but you should know that whilst some think you are Chosen, many still think you are guilty."

 

Hawke looked down at her, "As Inquisitor though, I can ensure you are protected, but that can only happen if you are with us." She raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head, "But you don't trust me." she stated. He at least had the sense to not deny it. "Don't take it personally, I don't trust most people." He shrugged, "but we do need you, and the mark, if we want to close the Breach." He offered his hand to her.

 

She nodded, appreciating his straightforward answer and reached out her own hand. "If you're truly trying to restore order..." He laughed loudly, "That's the general idea, yeah." She smiled and grasped his hand, shaking it.

 

"Then I'll do what I can."

 

* * *

 

The rest of that morning was spent making preparations; Leliana sent numerous ravens to various dignitaries and Josephine was trying to arrange everything from food supplies to banners. Evelyn voiced her initial worries about displacing someone from their home but had been allayed when the Ambassador revealed that the original owner had sold it and moved to Denerim when it was announced that the Conclave would be held at the Temple, not wishing to be near "so many blighted apostates". When she returned to it after their meeting, someone had kindly remade her bed and removed the bottles, leaving a fresh vase of wildflowers on the table and a small stack of firewood next to the fire. They had also found and drawn a bath for her, which she immediately jumped into, savouring it until it grew cold. She spent the next hour visiting the healer to thank him and wandering around the village, memorising the main buildings as well as taking a moment to talk to both Solas and Varric when she came across them, thanking them and promising to join Varric in the tavern later that night.

 

She was heading towards the gates when a messenger approached her, advising her that she had some new armour awaiting final adjustments at the blacksmith's, "when you have a moment, Your Worship". Half an hour later, she was clad in leather and hide, the smell soothing her as she wound the wide belt around her waist and pulled the laces tight on her boots. As she walked back towards the village she felt much more sure of herself, despite the slight nausea whenever someone called her "Herald". Spying Cassandra, Evelyn went over to where the Seeker was venting frustration on a worn training dummy.

 

"Want me to get some Chantry robes for it?" she half joked as she stood at a safe distance.

 

Cassandra barked a laugh and stopped, lowering her sword. "Did I do the right thing?" she asked, to herself more than Evelyn, "What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool... and they may be right."

 

"What does your faith tell you?" Evelyn asked her as she brought her sword up again.

 

"I too believe you are innocent. I believe more is going on here than we can see. And I believe that no-one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot." she answered, "But is this the Maker's will? I can only guess." She struck the dummy a few times. "Do you believe in the Maker?" she asked, hopeful.

 

"I do, yes. I only wish I'd gotten to visit the Grand Cathedral more during my time in Orlais" she replied wistfully, the Seeker looking pleased at her response. They were interrupted by a messenger telling Cassandra that Leliana wished to go over a few things so they parted, Evelyn instead turning to the training area, the one area she hadn't yet visited.

 

She observed the small number of soldiers as they practised, swords clanging against shields with the occasional "oomf" or grunt as a well-placed blow connected. She was pleased to see a small contingent of Templars were amongst them, instructing and encouraging those who needed it. She noticed no mages however, the only one other than Solas and Hawke had been in the apothecary, working on an order of potions. The Commander stood nearby, issuing orders to one of his lieutenants, looking over to her as she approached him. His eyes widened slightly as he took in her renewed appearance, her hair catching the sunlight as the breeze played with it.

 

"We've received a number of recruits, locals from Haven and some pilgrims," he stated as she stood at his side and looked out over the grounds, "None of them made quite the entrance you did," he added, looking at her with a hint of a smile. Evelyn smiled mischievously, "At least I got everyone's attention, hm?" He raised his eyebrows, "That you did." he commented, motioning that she join him as he walked through the soldiers' camp.

 

"I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall myself. I was there during the mage uprising - I saw first-hand the devastation it caused."

 

"Ser," called a soldier, handing him a report. He took it and looked over it as he continued, "Cassandra sought a solution, when she offered me a position I left the Templars to join her cause. Later on Hawke joined us, and I remember wondering how bad the situation was that he should want to leave Kirkwall willingly. It was lucky that he did - we would be floundering without a leader, and Cassandra didn't want that role herself."

 

"I was hoping the Conclave would bring an end to this madness. Instead it only got worse," she sighed, "I'm sure the mark will work though," she commented, glancing down at it, "At the very least, I'm grateful that I can help rather than be thrown in handcuffs again." She flashed him another smile and his heart leapt a little. He began to speak in earnest about what he hoped they could accomplish, trailing off when he looked up and saw an amused look on her face.

 

"There's so much we can... Forgive me," he stammered, looking at her shyly, "I doubt you came here for a lecture." She laughed, setting him at ease, "No, but if you have one prepared I'd love to hear it." He laughed, looking away briefly "Another time, perhaps." There was that smile again. _Maker's breath._ "I...uh..." he swallowed. Another messenger ran up to them then, and Cullen was faintly relieved.

 

"Commander, Your Worship," he bowed, fist to his chest, "Your presence is requested by the Inquisitor at the Chantry."

They made their way there, joined by Cassandra and Leliana. Josephine had just finalised an official notice, which she had Cullen nail to the Chantry's door. Inquisitor Hawke stood tall as they fell into place either side of him in front of the building, looking out over the village as the bells rang, summoning everyone to stand before them. When the crowd had gathered and the bells grown quiet, he announced the resurrection of the Inquisition and recited the short speech that he and Josephine had been working on that morning, with a few additions of his own judging by Josephine's occasional glances. Evelyn was surprised by the excitement she felt as she was handed a badge that marked her as part of the Inquisition's Council: a golden pin that featured the eye insignia. Attaching it to her belt, she looked over to Cassandra next to her, whose eyes were lit up like a child on Satinalia as the people cheered.

 

After the crowd moved away, Evelyn and Hawke went to join Varric at the tavern. She didn't stay more than an hour as fatigue soon set in, but with Varric's constant encouragement she had been able to have a casual conversation with the Inquisitor, if a little stiff at times. As she crawled into her borrowed bed her mind tried to catch up with the overwhelming events that had occurred, but the images that she kept returning to were of warm brown eyes and an endearing stammer. Unknown to her, his last waking thoughts were similar, drifting instead to her easy smile and the way the sunlight caught her hair. They both fell asleep with a smile on their face, feeling more optimistic about the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent most of today writing this, oops?


End file.
